


Treasure in Heaven [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: The Secret Garden - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Treasure in Heaven' by El Staplador (elstaplador).</p><p> </p><p>In the trenches, Dickon dreams of a place that no war can touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure in Heaven [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Treasure in Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810411) by [El Staplador (elstaplador)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador). 



 

 **Length:** 1min:12sec

 **Download links:** [mp3-file (2.1 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/l8baj9wh39yg453/Treasure_in_Heaven.mp3) or [audiobook (1.5 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/aw83xu76tn5h79c/Treasure_in_Heaven.m4b)

 **Download links audiofic archive:** [mp3-file (2.1 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/402015040803.zip) or [audiobook (1.5 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/402015040804.zip)


End file.
